Always be Spring
by Lily Grace
Summary: Tom Bombadil tells the Hobbits how Goldberry made him feel when he first met her, and the Hobbits realize it's a gift of the River Daughter. Hobbits, TomGoldberry


The sound of her laugh rang through the Hobbits' ears in an amazing way, they never could imagine. She succeeded in making them feel more warm, comfortable, and at ease than they had possibly felt in the entire life. They had felt merriment wash over them when they saw Tom, but Goldberry was something different, something special. The Hobbits could only look at her, smile, and feel warm and cozy.

Sam noticed Tom looking at them with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you find so funny, Mr. Bombadil, sir?"

Tom kept smiling. "You four Hobbits...and Goldberry. The way you smile at her in awe."

"We don't mean to offend you by smiling at her, good sir." Frodo spoke quickly.

Tom only laughed, "No, no, young Hobbits it is not like that! Not like that at all! It is like her, like Goldberry, to leave anyone in awe. You should have seen me when I met her! I looked but a fool!" He laughed again.

Merry and Pippin grinned at each other. Sam chuckled, looking at Frodo, who gave an honest, wide smile back to him.

"Would you tell us how you felt? When you met your wife, Mr. Bombadil?" Merry asked eagerily.

"Of course."

Tom looked in the direction of the cheerful singing, a smile on his face that none of them completely understood. They had seen that smile a few times in their life, but it seemed to only fit Tom.

Tom gave a content sigh, and started,

_"O, slender as a willow-wand! O clearer that clear water!  
O reed by the living pool! Fair River-daughter!  
O spring-time and summer-time, and spring again after!  
O wind on the waterfall, and the leaves' laughter!" _

Frodo recognized this poem, as he had stated it a few minutes ago.

"Frodo, you saw yourself how that poem is true, but I tell you, it does not even begin to describe my fair River-wife."

Tom closed his eyes, as though lost in memory. "I met her much the way it is said Beren first saw Luthien. I was dancing in the woods, singing a merry song. I was singing from the top of my head, the bottom of my heart, and the words that came form my mouth had never been uttered. As I was singing, I heard another voice behind me." He smiled, his eyes still closed. "This voice was so enchanting, so sweet and pure, that I had to quiet my own voice, for wanting to hear hers more. I turned, and she was standing there. She sang words to go along with mine, even though mine were not known!"

He opened his eyes, laughing, the Hobbits couldn't help but smile along. Smiling in the house was contagious. They didn't mind being infected.

"I stopped singing, to hear her beautiful voice instead of mine, but she stopped when her verse ended as well. She stood there smiling at me. The kindest, warmest, sweetest smile I had ever seen. I knew that even if I was not in love, I was falling fast, and would be soon."

"'Do not stop singing, kind sir, for it was your sweet voice that inspired me to join you.' Her eyes were so bright and honest.

'Who are you?' Said I.

'Goldberry.'

Then, I opened my mouth, and a song came out. I sang of spring, flowers, new birth, water, air, love, enchantment, I could not stop myself even if I tried. Her face lit up, and she sang along with me. We sang a beautiful song, one which neither of us had ever heard before. It came from inside our souls." He looked at the Hobbits. The Hobbits realized now that the smile on Tom's face had been one thinking about his true love. Tom was quite lucky.

"I almost feel," Tom spoke, honeslty, "that I married a Nightengale, who was blessed by the Riverspirits. She is enchanting. Enchanting in a pure, sweet way. Not in a way that is Elvish, for she is not. But, in a way that could only be hers. She is a one of a kind. I love her for that."

That smile had returned to his face.

"That kind of love we were singing, can not be completely told. There are no words for it. No words to tell of its beauty and meaning. Our singing faded, our dancing grew weary. We looked at each other. I knew then that I was in love, and that she would be my wife. That she loved me in return."

He leaned forward, his eyes lighting when he heard her singing grow closer, then fade as she moved away. The Hobbits understood, but did not know how Tom felt. Goldberry had a gift of beauty that could be found in so few things. It was not as ethereal as Elvish beauty. It was simple, honest, pure, and true. They understood that there was no other that Tom or Goldberry could possibly be with. They were soul mates.

"It got dark when we had grown weary. Our reverie was interrupted by the crickets song. We looked around, almost scared. She took my hand, and led me away, away to a small cottage. She opened the door, and I knew I was about to enter a haven that was filled with her beauty and sweetness. I knew I would be home."

He paused. He looked at each of them, taking in their expressions. All sat there in a deep reverence. Tom hesitated, as though trying to keep something from slipping away.

"I will never forget what she said then. She saw how worried I looked. She sang her poem to me, and then, added her own verse." His eyes smiled and crinkled, his entire being seemed to radiate joy. He had become this way because of the love between him and Goldberry.

"She said, 'Let us shut out the night, for it will always be spring again after!'"

He nodded his head. "We never parted since that day. It has, as she said, always been spring in the house of Tom Bombadil!"


End file.
